


Clandestine

by sunflower_swan



Series: DA Discord Flash Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Death Eaters, Gen, Knockturn Alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Spooky things happen in Knockturn Alley at night. Draco goes with the flow.
Series: DA Discord Flash Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162157
Comments: 31
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Riddikulus Flash Competition





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runnin_manatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnin_manatee/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [RiddikulusComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RiddikulusComp) collection. 



> Written for Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Competition: Ridikkulus!  
> Prompt: Knockturn Alley
> 
> All the love to [Ravendor_Neera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendor_Neera/works) for their quick work! You are amazing! <3
> 
> Thank you [Mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/works) & [Winky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWinky/works) for such a fun competition!!

_CRACK!_

A frightened feline bolted under a bench toward the illusion of safety. It hissed and arched its back at the unwelcome intruder.

Draco had apparated to an all but deserted Diagon Alley. No one stayed out until the shops closed anymore and he didn’t blame them. Pulling the hood of his ankle-length, black cloak over his head, he ducked into the dim and dingy Knockturn Alley.

Bending low, he stalked along the cobblestone street, determined to reach his destination without being recognized or further delayed. Draco slipped his hands into his cloak pockets in an effort to appear smaller and less noticeable. His footsteps through the mist made no sound, adding to the unnatural, eerie gloom of the creepy street.

He cast furtive, sidelong glances through the storefront windows. A chill ran up his spine, settling on the back of his neck. Some peddlers had set up temporary booths in the street, selling an assortment of vile items such as shrunken heads and poisonous candles. Draco strode around them without recognition or a backward glance.

Lightning streaked across the velvet sky, followed by a window-rattling clash of thunder. A colony of bats flapped back to their roost under the roof-eave to evade the oncoming storm. 

The stench of death, corpses, and embalming fluid permeated through him as he passed _E.L.M and Wizards Undertakers & Embalmers _. Draco’s scalp prickled. He shivered and tightly wrapped his cloak around his frame. 

Next door to the undertaker was _Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos_ — he rubbed his left forearm with a quiver in his stomach and took the stairs two at a time to the pub above.

Entering the pub, he moved with purpose, ignoring the scrape of chairs across the floor as patrons shifted position to get a better look at him. The foul odour of stale beer, Firewhisky, and sweat was strong in the still air. Reaching the door to the backroom, he hesitated a moment to roll his head and shoulders before entering. His shaky nerves reached new heights at the sound of a glass shattering back in the pub.

Removing his hood and tugging his cloak straight, Draco combed his fingers through his hair and pressed a trembling palm to the wooden door. It creaked open to reveal a long table occupied by solemn, stone-faced people on both sides. Atop the table sat three large, metal boxes.

A crackling fire served as the only source of light in the dark, windowless room. Hands clasped behind his back, Severus Snape stood tall and haughty at the head of the table, the fire illuminating him from behind.

Hastening to the last empty chair, Draco folded his hands in his lap and stared at the wood grain of the tabletop with unfocused eyes. His father would punish him later for arriving late to this meeting — of that he was certain.

“Were you followed?” Snape asked, looking down his hooked nose.

Draco shook his head.

Clearing his throat, Snape began, “Now that we are all here—”

He felt eyes boring into him but Draco did not flinch or lookup.

“—I will begin. Wormtail, if you please.”

A projector whirred to life as the sound of heavy raindrops began clacking on the roof. On the wall opposite the fireplace, a graph appeared.

“The Dark Lord is concerned with Death Eater recruitment numbers,” Snape drawled, “and as such, he has assigned me to look into what can be done. This first graph…”

Looking up, Draco focused his eyes on an image with lots of complicated, zig-zag lines. Even with Snape explaining, he couldn’t make heads nor tails of what it was all supposed to mean. 

Disrespectful snickering drifted through the room from the far end of the table. Snape paused his presentation.

“And what, pray tell, is so funny, McNair?” Snape snarled, picking up a folder and flipping through a few pages. “Do you know what your recruitment numbers were last month?”

“Uh… I dunno… maybe about seven?”

“No!” Snape slammed the folder shut. “Three! And two of them still owe their Death Eater dues.” He pushed his fingertips into the table and leaned forward, greasy hair framing his sallow face like a curtain. “This. Is. Serious.”

The table fell silent.

After four or five more diagrams, Snape’s monotonous droning came to an end. The lights flicked on with a snap of his fingers and the metal boxes squeaked open.

“These boxes contain what we will use in the campaign to increase morale and recruitment,” explained Snape. “There is plenty to share.”

Draco leaned forward to peer into the box nearest him and his jaw went slack. Baffled, he glanced out the corner of his eye at Dolohov and Yaxley sitting nearest him. They were arguing over who would use the googly eyes and glitter glue first.

“As you can see,” Snape held something colourful in his nimble fingers, “I used a foam sheet, added holes for my eyes and mouth, and then adorned it with these sparkly pom-poms, confetti, and pipe cleaners.” He pulled back on an elastic band and slid it over his face. “But feel free to make yours unique to you.”

_Um… Okay?_

This wasn’t what Draco expected but an image of a majestic peacock floated to the front of his mind. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed a glue gun, sequins, and an assortment of feathers, and set to work creating his new Death Eater mask. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and coming on this wild ride with me! XD
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)! XOXO
> 
> Winner: [DrunkenWinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWinky/works)'s Pick  
> 


End file.
